Emeralds Outtakes
by Renesmee4eva
Summary: Outtake of Chapter 11/12 of my story Emeralds. Jonathan's POV.


**A/N: Warning: Mentions of alcohol usage and abuse. I do NOT support either of these.**

**This is an outtake of Chapter 11 of my story Emeralds but instead of being in Clary's POV, it is in Jonathan's POV and it shows what he thought of the things that happened and what happened between Chapters 11 and 12. **

Jonathan's POV

I heard the door shut and I stood up from the couch and walked over to the door to see Clary standing there.

"You had me worried for a while," I said. "Dad had gone to pick you up and I wasn't home when you got back. When I got home, Dad said that you'd gone out and when you didn't come home I was debating whether or not to call the police to get a search party out looking for you."

I enveloped her in a hug, glad that she was safe.

Just as she pulled back, I could hear our father's footsteps coming from down the hall.

Clary spun around to face the hall and pressed her back against me just as our father came into view.

"Clarissa!" He shouted as he caught sight of Clary. "Where have you been!? You said you were only going to be an hour yet you were gone for about five hours!" he continued to shout as he came closer.

"I lost track of time, honestly, I didn't mean to be out for so long," Clary said, her voice shaking slightly.

Our father continued to approach us, not saying anything until he was right in front of us.

He grabbed Clary's bag off her shoulder and pulled out her sketchbook before tossing the bag aside.

"This," he said as he held the book up in front of Clary. "Is a waste of time!"

Even though he had crouched down a bit to be level with Clary, I could still smell the alcohol on his breath.

Ever since he and Mom split up, he had been drinking and it only seemed to be getting worse.

Before Clary or I could say anything in response to him, his arm had flung out in a curve and Clary's sketchbook went hurtling into the fireplace on the other side of the room, the flames destroying it merely seconds later.

I was a little shocked that he had done that. Clary had worked so hard on those drawings.

I noticed Clary look up at me but I was still staring at our father.

I noticed our father grab Clary and pull her away from me and his next set of actions shocked me more than anything. I mean, seriously, a purple pig could come flying into the house, turn into a blue monkey and talk to me and it wouldn't shock me as much as my father's actions.

He hit Clary.

I felt my mouth drop open in shock as I stared at the scene in front of me.

Anger and protectiveness then took over as our father – the man I thought had been kind and caring – hit Clary again.

I managed to shake off the shock and I moved forward just as he hit Clary in the stomach, making her stumble backwards towards the wall.

I heard the thud and looked at her. She had hit the wall and was now lying on the ground.

Our father took a step towards Clary and I reached out and grabbed him, hoping I'd be able to hold him back and keep him away from Clary.

"Let go of me Jonathan," he said, anger lacing his voice.

"No," I replied, tightening my grip on his arm. "You need to calm down. Clary is fine... she was fine before you hit her. Just calm down."

My father pulled against me, attempting to get closer to Clary but I stood my ground and kept my grip on his arm.

If he wasn't so intoxicated, he may have been able to get out of my grip.

After a few minutes, my grip started to slip slightly and I quickly moved in front of my father and put my hands on his chest and pushed him backwards.

Again, if he wasn't so intoxicated, he would've been able to stand his ground but since he had been drinking, he stumbled backwards. He braced himself against the back of the couch for a moment to regain his balance and then he walked towards me, an angry glare on his face.

"Move," he said, standing right in front of me.

The scent of alcohol on his breath made me feel a little sick. I wasn't one that liked alcohol.

I stood my ground, not moving a muscle.

I would protect Clary at all costs.

I felt an impact on the side of my head and I stumbled to the side slightly.

I reached up and when I pulled my hand back, there was blood on it.

When I looked back at my father, his hand was clenched into a fist and there was a bit of blood on his hand.

I quickly moved back to standing between him and Clary.

"You won't touch her. Not while I'm still here," I said.

After a moment of just glaring at me, my father finally stormed off down the hall and I heard the door to his study slam shut.

I sighed and crouched down near Clary. I carefully picked her up and carried her back to her room, not feeling safe leaving her lying in the hall alone.

We weren't staying here. It just wasn't safe, not after what I'd just seen and experienced.

I placed Clary on her bed and pulled her suitcase out from under her bed before packing all her belongings in it.

Once I'd done that, I went into my room across the hall and packed my stuff – the more important things anyway.

I then placed my bag in Clary's room next to hers before quietly walking down the hall towards my father's study.

I carefully opened the door and peered into the room. He was sitting at his desk, his body slumped over and his head resting on the desk.

He was passed out.

I quietly closed the door and pulled out my phone, scrolling through the contacts.

I needed to go somewhere that would be safe for us. I need to go to someone I could trust.

One name stood out to me. Sebastian Verlac.

Sure, he was a bit weird and he'd always had some weird thing for Clary but I could trust him. I knew he wouldn't tell our father where we were.

Sighing, I pressed call and waited for him to pick up.

"Jonathan, what's up?" Sebastian asked when he picked up the phone.

"I need a place to stay... do you mind if Clary and I come over and stay there? You see... our father, well, he's being abusive," I said.

"Are you serious?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," I said. "He's passed out at the moment and I don't when he'll wake up but I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Alright," Sebastian said. "You know where my house is."

"Thanks Sebastian," I said, hanging up and carefully picking Clary up. I walked out to the car and carefully placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her up before I ran back into the house and grabbed out bags.

I placed them in the back of the car before climbing into the driver's side and starting the car.

I followed the familiar route to Sebastian's house and pulled up in the driveway about ten minutes later.

I climbed out of the car and walked around to the other side and got Clary out.

Just as I walked up to the house, the front door opened and Sebastian stepped out of the way to let me inside. "Would you mind getting the bags out of the back of my car?" I asked him.

He just nodded and went out to my car as I walked up to the guest bedroom and placed Clary down on the bed.

Just as I finished taking her shoes off, Sebastian came in with the bags and placed them on the floor.

"Thanks," I said as I put both our bags under the bed.

"I'll get the air mattress for you out of the garage," Sebastian said.

I nodded. "I think I'll park my car in the garage as well if you don't mind," I said. "I don't want to risk my father seeing it if he decides to come looking for us."

"No problem," Sebastian said as we walked out of the house. Sebastian went into the garage and opened the door as I started my car again.

I parked my car in the garage and then followed Sebastian back into the house.

When I walked back into the room, he was using the pump to inflate the air mattress.

* * *

"Thanks Sebastian," I said as he left the room after the air mattress was inflated.

"No problem," Sebastian said.

He shut the door behind him as he left and I just sat on the edge of the bed. I wasn't going to sleep tonight; I wanted to make sure our father didn't come searching for us.

I was fairly certain he was going to stay passed out for the night but I couldn't help myself; I was worried for my sister.

That's just the kind of brother I was.

**A/N: Review Please**


End file.
